


Pyro's T. V

by MisSuzyQ



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisSuzyQ/pseuds/MisSuzyQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people don't appreciate noise when all they wanna do is watch Leave it to Beaver.  </p><p>Engie tops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyro's T. V

**Author's Note:**

> Done with mobile devive so I'm sure typos have snuck on in.

Vibrant light reflected off the colorless lenses of Pyro’s goggles. Dots of various colors shaped the movement of the actors that walked up and down the screen of his newest purchase. It was hardly ever that Pyro spent money on something that wasn’t edible or flammable but he wasn’t cautious when he purchased the large rectangular box Engineer called a “television.” Of course Engineer was more than willing to allow his room mate to plug the magical box in the living room with the trust that all the glowing pixels would charm Pyro too much to want to burn it. 

Usually Engineer held no interest in the TV, certainly not nearly as much interest as Pyro or Betsy. He preferred to dine on the words of books as the two TV junkies silently indulged in their shows. On that night Soldier came over though, he decided they could share in the delight of television. Wearing only jeans and t-shirts, they sat on the recliner with Soldier using him as a chair. The thin cotton fabric of the t shirt always gave a sensation of closeness, especially as he pulled Soldier to lean back with arms wrapped around his stomach. The television was merely an excuse to relax with the feel of the other’s body against them.

Engineer didn’t think Pyro would mind them watching TV with them and normally, he was right. Pyro wouldn’t have minded a few extra fellow viewers except for that they couldn’t stay quiet. Something would appear on screen that caused Engineer to remember a story that he felt the need to tell Soldier. They would laugh at the story only to be shushed by both junkies. It was during Leave it to Beaver that Pyro’s patience with the couple ended.

"Since then, ol’ cousin Joe won’t come within ten yards of an oak tree!" Laughter erupted. Turning his head, Pyro hushed both Engineer and Soldier sitting on his lap. Betsy emphasized the need for silence with a howl. "Sorry," Engineer commented with a smile. "Just that tree-house on that there show made me think of ol’ cousin Joe." 

Tilting slightly on his side, the hound rolled off Pyro’s back for him to rise to his feet to approach the happily noisy couple. Soldier looked at the pyromaniac with narrowed eyebrows as he tugged his hand. “Are you trying to get this recliner,” he asked. “Dell claimed it so it’s ours and you can’t have it!” Leaning back, he resisted Pyro’s attempts to remove him from Engineer’s lap. “I will fight you for our freedom to sit on any damn recliner we want to!”

Urgently, Betsy ran small circles in the living room with a series of desperate howls. “Y’all need to show us something,” Engineer guessed. After a pause, his room mate nodded and make him grab Soldier’s other hand. “It’s gotta be pretty important for them to just up and leave their show.” That little bit of information was all it took for Pyro to easily pull Solider onto his feet. 

With his hand still holding onto Soldier’s, Engineer followed along as Pyro and Betsy lead them into the middle of his bedroom where Pyro dropped Soldier’s hand. After the hound and pyromaniac sprinted out the room, the door slammed. Both men stood quietly. Foot by foot, all light was snuffed out from the crack under the door.

"You can’t trap us," Soldier yelled.

"I think he’s just sound-proofing you with the spare quilts," Engineer muttered as his mind trailed off into thought. 

"What are you saying, Dell?"

Legs of the dinning chairs screeched as Pyro shoved them one by one against the bedroom door. “How about that,” Engineer said in a low tone, “he went and blocked us in.” Between the desires that began to fill him and knowing the door swung inward, he was not concerned.

They were in Engineer’s room, now officially hidden away from the rest of the world. Only he and Soldier existed here. This was the ideal place for him to take in the glory that was Soldier’s body and now was the ideal time. Whether he wanted his man fuck him into the bed or if he wanted to fuck his man in his fine, muscular ass was up to him even if Soldier never realized that fact. Tonight, he wanted to make Soldier beg for him. Being “trapped” only caused his mind to process this need faster than if they had resumed cuddling.

Soldier’s mind was too preoccupied to trail down a similar road. “How dare you try to keep us in,” he yelled at the door. “You can’t trap us! We’ll escape!” Just as he began to walk to the door, Engineer pulled him backwards into him. The sudden warm breath against his cheek could barely distract from the fingertips that tread lightly over his torso or the Gunslinger that slid under his shirt. Soon enough, the fingertips found their way to his belt buckle, working to unfasten it. 

"What’s the matter, hoss," Engineer breathed into Soldier’s ear, watching the buckle fall. "Are you afraid of being in alone in a room with little old me? Afraid of what all I’ll do to you?" Soldier eyed the fingers as they unzipped the fly. 

Engineer’s fingers gently pushed down the elastic of Soldier’s boxers, just enough to expose him. He lifted the thick, flaccid cock with the palm of his hand. “Woo-wee, just look at you,” he breathed into Soldier’s ear. Wrapping his fingers tightly around, he began to steadily rub up and down the length. A moan leaked from Soldier as he melted in his rough touch. 

Engineer was instantly rewarded for the slow, simple motions. Eagerly, he watched as Soldier grew, becoming hard along with the cock he rubbed in his callused hand. The blood through his veins coursed increasingly hot with each moan from Soldier. 

"Oh god, Dell," Soldier hissed at the sensation that filled him with each movement over him. The sound of his name made the fabric of Engineer’s jeans tight."Dell, oh god!" At his neck he could feel the hot burst of air from Engineer’s nostrils as he began to suck hard at his neck, sending even more jolts of electricity through his body. "Dell!" Every bit of him needed Engineer inside with every tug. Not nearly bad enough for Engineer’s taste.

Thrusting forward, Engineer dug the bulge of his pants into Soldier. In time with his hand, he began to grind against Soldier. While it made him more desperate, he knew it would cause Soldier to beg faster, just as each pass over the muscular ass drove his body crazy. Almost immediately it helped his cause. Soldier reached around and clutched his ass. 

"Shit, Dell! Oh, shit!" Soldier buried his nails into Engineer’s cushioned rear, shoving him closer against him with every motion.The burst of desperation from Soldier made his tough skin taste even more delicious. 

"Christ," Engineer couldn’t help but mutter against Soldier’s neck. Even with the fabric covering his hard member, Soldier felt amazing against him. Though his cock craved to be inside Soldier, he had to wait. He had to wait until he screamed those words.

"God, Dell, I want you," panted Soldier. 

Close enough to make Engineer wet, but not quite close enough to allow himself to pound into him. Fortunately, he knew another way to speed up the process. The one major weakness he discovered years ago that always came into play when he needed Soldier to submit just a little faster.

With both thumbs on Soldier’s pants, Engineer pushed down the cloth around the ankles. Even as he knelt down he could hear the man pant his name while he removed his shirt. With a hand on each cheek, he quickly exposed the puckered hole and deeply sucked against it. 

"Fuck, Dell," screamed Soldier. Both his knees almost collapsed at the unexpected pleasure he received, bellowing louder with the additional sucks to his weak spot. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Suddenly it stopped and the hands disappeared. 

Those screams were potent. Unzipping the fly, Engineer freed his hard member from the imprisonment of material. 

"Come on, Dell," Soldier hissed, "don’t stop." Both his hands reached back to part his cheeks.  
Seeing those strong hands expose the area for him, so desperate for his lips, made even more precum trickle down Engineer. The plan was working very well. That body would soon break down and demand his cock. Eagerly, he leaned forward, lapping with a flat tongue at the entrance while pressing two fingers inside. 

"Oh god, yes," Soldier cried. He leaned against the sensation of Engineer’s tongue, feeling the fingers rhythmically digging in and out of him, progressing further at a steady pace. The precum trickling against his stomach couldn’t distract the amazing muscle against him that drove him closer to madness with each lick."Dell you’re a god oh fucking god!" 

It was only a matter of time now. Engineer could feel Soldier’s skin boil with desire. The vocal praises Soldier gave made him lap harder against the sensitive area as he frantically pushed his fingers deeper in. Suddenly, he scratched at the bundle of nerves. 

"Fuck!"

Now he had him. Engineer’s fingertips made sweeps against the prostate. More cries poured out of Soldier, driving him crazy, until, finally-  
“Fuck me now!”

Engineer wanted to put his cock in him there but not nearly as badly as he wanted to hear it again. In a casual tone, he said, “sorry, Jane, I couldn’t hear you.” Once more, he scratched the nerves. “What did you say?”

Loud enough to rattle the small house, Solider yelled, “Fuck me, Dell! I need you to fuck me!” The moment the fingers slid out of him, he stepped out of his pants rushed to the nightstand where the lube was always hidden.He returned just as Engineer peeled away all layers of clothing.

Not waiting for permission, Soldier coated Engineer’s throbbing member. As he rubbed the liquid deep into the skin, he assaulted Engineer’s ear with the heat of his blazing desire. “God I want all of your dick in me. I want you to fuck me hard, as hard as you can fuck me. God fuck me Dell ,fuck me now.” Between his words and hand, he could feel Engineer struggle to not cave into him. Soon, his hand was pried from the cock.

Faster than Solider could process, Engineer pushed Soldier around, clutched the under Soldier’s thighs, and lifted Soldier up with his back against his torso. Pulling the thighs apart, he was given access to the stretched hole. 

"God, just look at you," Engineer whispered against Soldier, peering over his shoulder. "I could stare at you like this all day." If he really wanted to, he could hold Soldier up against him for the rest of the day. Carrying well over two-hundred pounds of metal across countless battlefields made holding a sexually desperate man easy. With Soldier in his perfect, current state, he was nearly tempted to do just that.

At the head of his cock, he could feel Soldier quiver.He could see his muscles rattle with an extreme need. Skin was drenched in sweat and precum that had rolled from the sore cock flat against him coated the abs for him.Even the breaths Soldier exhaled seemed to beg to be fucked. Everything bit of Soldier pulsed with a pure desperation. Finally, he was truly begging for him in every sense of the word. Nothing was more perfect in the world at that moment in time. “Mmm, just look at you. Mmmmm.You need me pretty damn bad.”

"I do need you pretty damn bad!" Over Engineer’s hands, Soldier clasped onto his thighs.  
“Well, I recon I might have to give you what you need!” Lowering his boyfriend downward, Engineer slid his cock into the entrance, striking hard against the sweet spot. Quickly, he pulled out, thrusting fast and hard into him. He cooed feel the body beg for more with every stroke. God, that ass was delectable to him. He needed more. Bending his arms down a little, he strive to fill more of Soldier while thrusting in with more strength.

Rapidly, he moved in and out the ass, causing the room filled with the echo of moans and shouts of his name. “Fuck, Jane, you feel so fucking good,” he loudly proclaimed to only be drowned by Soldier’s ear shattering voice. 

"Shit! Oh fuck!" Soldier’s fingers tightened over Engineer’s grip as his toes curled with intense pleasure. For a moment, his right hand lifted from his leg but suddenly fearing Engineer would stop if he tugged himself, he quickly returned it and buried his nails deep into his own skin.

As he pounded into Soldier, Engineer became flooded with sensation. Every bit of noise that Soldier produced and the intentional tightening of the walls around him made every quick stroke more rewarding than the last. 

What made everything even more satisfying was Soldier. Every bit of him begged for more. Harder, faster, all of his cock inside him. There was no possible means for denial. By the way his tightly gripping hands quaked when he was granted another thrust and the way his voice made a point to fill every void with his name like an ongoing plea for him to keep going, he knew for sure that he had the power. He had the power to make him crave him whenever he wanted. That knowledge developed through constant evidence only multiplied the rapidly growing pleasure within him by ninety percent.

Nothing in him wanted it to end after all the hard work he put into getting Soldier to that point but already he was feeling pressure build within him. By how he couldn’t feel circulation in his hand, he knew Soldier was getting very close too. But of course he couldn’t allow himself to cum before the man he fucked. 

With a booming voice, he yelled over Soldier. “Boy, I’m gonna make you shoot a big load for me!”

"Fuck Dell!"

"Damn straight! I’m gonna make you cum all over and you better not disappoint me-"

"Fuck, Dell, fuck!"

"because if you don’t you’re gonna get it so you better cum for me good pretty damn soon or else-"  
Screaming in ecstacy, Soldier launched warm liquid upwards and collapsed against Engineer. In a matter of a few thrusts, euphoria consumed Engineer, causing him to fill Soldier as he moved slowly in and out before stopping in complete satisfaction. 

After pulling out, Engineer sat them both on the floor.His hands released from Soldier’s sore thighs when blood circulated back into them. Lightly, he leaned his sweaty bald head against the military haircut. Though the short hairs stabbed him, he was happy where his head rested. Hands reached back to wrap his tired arms around Soldier’s drenched abs. Together, they sat in conten, filling their lungs with air. 

"That," Soldier said as he caught breaths, "was incredible."

"Thanks, Jane," replied Engineer before kissing the new hickie on Soldier’s neck. He made a mental note to bend down Soldier’s coat collar at work so he could see it more often. A non-permanent sign to prove he had control. Again, he kissed the mark he created on the skin.."I think I’m gonna hop up real soon and give my incredible self a shower." 

"After we break out of here. How could you forget that your traitor room mate barricaded us?"

"Well, about that-" Before Engineer could explain that they were not in fact trapped because the door swung in, Soldier rose to his weary legs and sprinted around him. "Don’t-" The shattering of his one and only bedroom window cut him off. Shaking his head, the stood up. "Dang nabbit," he muttered as he swaggered to the broken window. Before he could call out Soldier for his property damage, he was pulled through the hole in the wall and looking up into steel blue eyes.

"We’ve done it," Soldier proclaimed to Engineer in his arms. "We’re free! Now we can go shower wherever we want and live off the land!"

"Not that I ain’t proud of you but, but are the lights on my shop on?" Once Soldier turned, he could see that the lights of his workshop just forty feet from his home glowed in the black night. He always turned his lights off before leaving his private office. "Better oughta look into that." They quietly walked to the little building. Peeking in the window, they saw the Pyro and Betsy laying upon the concrete floor, barely a foot away from a glowing box. No doubt while making Soldier bellow for him, they couldn’t hear their precious TV and were forced to relocate.

"Great," Soldier whispered, "first they take our recliner then your home and then your workshop! That box is making them radical and it must be destroyed!"

"Now hold on," Engineer whispered, his Gunslinger holding Soldier firlmy in place by the wrist.

"What? You want Betsy to steal your toolkit? Because I know that’s what it will make her take next!"

"One, she’s a dog, she can’t do that, and two, I think they’re just trying to find a place that they can watch that’s better sound proof." 

"One, don’t tell my American girl what she can and can’t do, and two, your house is really quiet."

Engineer opened his mouth only to shut it. His heart couldn’t allow him to explain to Soldier that not only did he always speak loud but that the volume of his voice could break eardrums when they had sex. It fairly adorable to Engineer that he was unaware just how massive his voice was in general. More importantly, he was aware how it would hurt Soldier’s tough feelings.Seeing that he loved how loud Soldier was whenever they fucked and didn’t want to risk him withholding his screams, he decided it was best for him to not know the truth. So he gave a brilliant lie. “Oh, I just mean that the concrete walls keeps the sound in better.”

"Well then, we should break in-"

"Or we can shower and go to bed where we can be as loud or as quiet as we want." Pivoting Soldier, Engineer rested his hands on the firm hip muscles. To ensure he had Soldier’s attention, he rested his head lightly on Soldier’s collarbone. "Might be nice you and me alone in the quiet in a bed." With the feel of Soldier’s lips against his bald head, he knew he was successful in swaying his lover’s opinion both in and out of the bedroom.


End file.
